Happy Anniversary
by Narutogal21
Summary: It is their one year anniversary. As much as she loves Itachi, Sakure isn't sure whether to lose her virginity to him. WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. Non-Massacre. Please review!


**Happy Anniversary **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

Sakura woke up early in the morning. When she looked at that the calendar on the wall, it is the 21st December: one year since she and Itachi started their relationship. She finally found a man who truly loves and adores her in every way, she forgot about Saskue for a very long time. She felt that there was no hope for her and him to ever get together and preferred being friends with. As she tried to get Saskue of her mind, she wondered where Itachi went to.

As she was walking to the living room to make herself some tea, she found a note on the table:

_"Hey, went to go shopping, will be back soon, Love Itachi"_

As she put the note back down, she thought about what to do for her anniversary. Sakura then thought about whether it is the right time, since she still is a virgin. Itachi has tried many times to make her as comfortable as possible by kissing and touching her but she would always back down. She felt nervous and scared that Itachi will leave her one day if she does not please him. After eating her breakfast, she decided to go and see her friend Ino. Maybe she will be able to give her some advice on sex.

Itachi was shopping for tonight's event. He went from shop after shop to find the perfect gift for Sakura. He was thinking of getting her a bracelet encrusted with his name and when they started dating. He smiled at the fact that he finally found a woman who he truly loved. He finally found the bracelet and when he was leaving the shop, he bumped into Kakashi, reading his book once again.

"Hey Itachi, how have you been?" he asked. "Yeah I been good, just buying an anniversary gift for my girlfriend" Itachi said. Kakashi became quite curious about Itachi's plans. "So what have you got planned for tonight?" He asked. "Erm…Sakura is making dinner tonight and just watch a movie at all". "Are you planning anything for….you know, the night?" Kakashi asked curiously. Itachi paused for a minute and thought if tonight is the night he can finally touch and pleasure Sakura. "To be honest, I'm not too sure, you see, Sakura…is a virgin. I just don't want to do anything which will push her away from me" he explained. Kakashi was quite surprised at that fact, he thought that they would have already done by now. "Hmm…I understand, you just have to be patient when it comes to things like these and slow when you are in the bedroom with her. Make her feel good so she wont be more nervous" Kakashi said. Itachi has tried to slow things down for Sakura, but it never seems to work, she is always scared. Kakashi then looked in Itachi's bag. "Is this all you have for Sakura?" he questioned. "Yeah pretty much" Itachi responded. "May I suggest something to you?" Kakashi said with a sneaky smile.

Meanwhile, Sakura went to the flower shop to speak to speak to Ino. She knew that Ino and Saskue have been intimate so she might give any tips. As she reached the flower shop, Ino was at the counter being bored as usual. "Do something useful, pig" Sakura teased her. "You can talk, forehead" Ino replied. They laughed for a bit and continued on their usual conversation until Sakura said: "…I think I am going to do it tonight but I'm not sure to give it to him. What if he leaves me?" "Don't be silly" Ino reassured her "Itachi loves you so much, he always talks about you when he is around here. Don't worry about it, he will just make you feel so much better." Sakura looked very curious at Ino "And how do you know this?" She asked. Ino smirked at the question "When me and Saskue did it a few nights before, he was so amazing. I asked how he learned all the skills and he said they were from Itachi". Sakura blushed, if Saskue could do that to Ino, Itachi is going to give double the pleasure. "You just have to relax and say no if Itachi does something you don't like. It will hurt the first time but it will be fine afterwards" Ino said. Sakura smiled and thanked Ino for the advice. "Don't forget to give me all the juicy details!" she yelled, catching the attention of the villagers around the street. Sakura blushed bright red and quickly went home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story (a little boring I know) . Let me know what you think and I will continue the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^.^**


End file.
